Excitement
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: Haru is bored; Karin is tired. After meeting at the Crossroads and talking, what would Haru do if Karin talked about immortality?


Yeah, I know I didn't say anything about a Bleach/Cat Returns crossover, but it came to me after reading one of the amazing YarningChick's stories. I figured that since shinigami deal with death, why not have Karin muse about immortality aloud? And have Haru there to listen? The idea first had me make Haru take Karin to the Bureau, but then that'd mean a multi-chaptered story (even if it were only two or three chapters) and I only want to deal with one-shots at the moment since I want to be writing one of my already planned multi-chappie stories. Why don't you vote in my poll, pretty please?

This is set about seven or eight months after Fire and Ice (not including the epilogue), and is included in the oneshots pertaining with its storyline. Another such story is Momo, the Apple, Flower, Ribbon, and the Queen. Though I wasn't expecting a crossover as one of them.

The Cat Returns and Bleach do not belong to me.

* * *

Haru sighed and stirred her tea once more. It wasn't as good as Baron's, of course, but it was the best the indoor and outdoor café could offer. Ever since she had gone on that wild adventure with the Cat Bureau the year before, her life had slowed down to a dull and very boring pace. She needed something new; something exciting!

Little did she know that's exactly what would happen.

A dark-haired girl, younger than herself but not by much, sat down at her table. The girl didn't really seem to notice she was there, she looked so exhausted. She sighed tiredly, and plopped her head on the table.

Haru exchanged a glance with Muta, who was sitting next to her. "Are you all right?" she asked the girl.

The girl looked up and a look of realization slowly passed over her tired face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go find another table." She made to move, but Haru put a hand on her arm, forcing her to stay put.

"No. You're clearly exhausted."

Her companion's face broke out into a grin. "Thanks. My name's Karin Kurosaki by the way."

"Mine's Haru Yoshioka. A pleasure." She turned towards Muta. "Muta, be good and look after her for me. I'm going to get her food."

He gave her a look and growled, "Why Chicky?"

"Because I asked. I'll get you some angel food cake to make up for it."

"Fine. But be quick."

Haru smiled and left to enter the café building. Karin had been staring at them, but had yet to say anything. "A person talking to a cat, and the cat actually understanding. Wow, who would have guessed? Things shouldn't surprise me anymore." She shook her head. Then her dark eyes swiveled onto Muta. "From this angle, you look like a big, fat, breathing cushion."

He glared at her, but said nothing.

"It's true. Maybe Haru-san should send you on a diet." She laughed with a still tired voice when his ears flicked back and a look of fear crossed his face. Her eyes closed and she laid her cheek against the table.

A few minutes later, Haru arrived with a sandwich, a plate of cake, and a glass of iced tea. She set the drink and the sandwich in front of Karin and handed the cake to Muta. "I've got the food Kurosaki-san. You should eat; you look really tired."

"That's because," Karin said, reaching for the drink, "I've been running around on patrol all night and a good part of this morning. I don't know _what_ is going through their minds, but I'm only sixteen!" She grumbled even further, yet all Haru could hear was something about a Captain Kuchiki's mother and a far-off distant descendent of an Ichimaru.

"Patrol for what?" she asked kindly. This girl was turning out to be more interesting than she thought.

"Well, you know, just doin' muh duty," she answered vaguely, taking a bite of the sandwich. "How much do I owe you?" she asked slowly, reaching for her pocket. It was as if she were going through the motions.

"Just give me five bucks and we'll call it even."

"If you're sure," Karin said, handing the money over, surprised that she was asking for so little. "Thanks."

"No problem, it looks like you need it." Haru waited for the sandwich to slowly disappear before she asked another question. "Are you from here?"

"Nope, not really. I live in Karakura Town, over that way." She indicated the direction of her home. "I'm here so they have trouble finding me."

"You really do need a break," Haru said. The girl was only sixteen, a year younger than herself, and she had patrols at night? Putting aside she had no idea what the patrols were, shouldn't they (whoever _they_ were) give Karin a break?

"You said it. I'll bet that Ichi-nii never had this trouble."

"Your brother has the same job as you?"

"You bet. He's a lot stronger, so he does more dangerous stuff, but because he's stronger he can tell them off so _he_ gets to have more breaks than I do. I swear I will never have a normal life."

Haru stared. "Yeah, I'm not all that normal either. I can understand cats."

"My family sees ghosts." Karin thought it was only fair to reveal one important secret since Haru trusted her with one of hers.

"That's rather interesting," Haru commented.

"I think it's way cooler to be able to understand cats. My sister fed a cat once, but it tried following her and it got run over." A sad look fell over her face. "She wasn't normal for weeks."

"I ought to have been there," Haru joked. "I saved a cat prince from getting run over by a truck last year."

"It was when we were about ten," Karin stated. "I doubt you would have run fast enough."

Haru sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

Karin had a conflicting look on her face, like she was trying to decide whether or not she wanted to go through with something. "Haru-san, do you think there are things that never die? I mean, I'm well experienced with things that die… but I think that I'd like to know if immortal things exist."

She'd been musing aloud and only meant to ask for Haru's opinion, but apparently Karin had said something wrong. Haru's face was an expression of complete fear. "H-how do you figure?" she stammered, trying to control her emotions.

"Well, like I said, I know dead things. I want to know if there is truly such thing as immortality."

"There is," Haru said fiercely. "They're called Creations."

"Go on," Karin urged.

Haru took a deep breath, and thought a moment. _Baron, what would you do? You willingly told me about what you are… is this all right? Well, I'm not going to say that I know two. I'll just tell her what a Creation is._ "A Creation is when someone puts all of their heart and soul into making something. Like a doll, painting, or a statue. They live forever unless they are destroyed."

_That means that they'd never go to the Soul Society. I wonder if they know. If the Twelfth Division knew… I wouldn't want to be a Creation then._ "I wonder what it'd be like to meet one…" she muttered.

Muta sent her an odd look, and meowed at Haru, "I don't think she needs the Bureau's help. I'm not risking Baron's life to satisfy her curiosity."

"I wasn't even going to ask," she assured him. Karin sent her a questioning look, but before she could ask anything, a voice rose above the noise of the surrounding crowd.

"Karin! Karin, where are you?!" a decidedly male voice called. It was almost frantic.

"Great, he's come for me," she mumbled. "I'm here Ichi-nii!" she called back, although she didn't sound entirely pleased. A young man with a shock of bright orange hair arrived, an angry scowl on his face.

"Karin, what do you think you were _doing_? You could have gotten hurt, and you don't have any—" he stopped short when he saw Haru. "You were looking after my sister?" he asked.

"Yes sir. She's been completely safe. Oh, and, that's a cat you're about to sit on." Ichigo jumped up, and sat into a different chair.

"Geeze, Ichi-nii, I was fine. Why did you have to worry? So I could do the patrol again this night? I'm already sleep-deprived as it is!" Karin said hotly, voice rising.

"Well, erm, I mean," he stammered, trying to calm his sister down.

"I _know_ that you've got a girlfriend, but Ichi-nii, I'm in _high school_, and I deserve sleep! Find someone else to do patrol during the school year. Just because I helped defeat our biggest enemy doesn't mean I have boundless energy like you. I function on sleep and I demand a break!" She was panting slightly, having put her pent up emotions into her tirade. "Not even Toushirou was as annoying as this; he let me have a schedule, and when he was able he went on patrol while I slept. Tell the higher-ups that I want a break from night patrols until I'm at least twenty." Before her brother could protest, she snapped, "Don't tell me you can't do it, because I know you can. You can beat all their butts and remain standing even if at that point you're about to collapse." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Haru and Muta exchanged glances, and then stared at Karin. She was very tough, Haru decided, and she didn't want to get on her bad side. Maybe she was training for the Self-Defense Force. Whatever they were talking about, Haru was sure they didn't want her to say anything, so she vowed never to speak of the conversation happening before her. _Not even to Baron,_ she promised.

"A-all right, all right. I'll tell Rukia; she'll pass the message along. But come on, let's go home. Yuzu's worried about you." He took her hand and helped her out of her chair.

"Bye Haru-san. Thanks a million for the sandwich and listening to me." She gave a tired grin and leaned against her brother as they walked away.

"No problem," Haru called after them. She smiled as Karin and Ichigo threw their hands up in a wave without turning. "Hey, Muta, tell Baron and Toto I say hello, all right? I'm going home."

"Okay then Chicky. No problem. Why don't you come visit us sometime? We miss you a lot." He got to his feet and jumped off his chair.

"Maybe sometime," Haru answered. She gave his fur a final pet and headed home.

Today had been exciting for once.

* * *

Who, might you ask, is Ichigo's girlfriend? I don't care what you think. Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, heck, it could be Nemu for all I care (though that would be really really WEIRD). But whoever it is you pick, don't tell me; keep it to yourself (I don't want spewings of how awesome IchigoxWHOEVER is).

The Self-Defense Force is Japan's military. Sort of. Do some research if you're curious.

Review, pretty please?


End file.
